Недостающее звено
by natoth
Summary: Арес и Зена продолжают выяснять отношения после драки. И пытаются понять, чего же в этих отношениях им не хватает... Своеобразное продолжение "Just God".


**Недостающее звено**

* * *

Арес уныло сидел на каменном валуне, глядя на свои руки, разбитые и исцарапанные во время драки с Зеной. Костяшки пальцев посинели и распухли, и каждое движение причиняло ему боль. Это было непривычное ощущение для бывшего бога, но гораздо больше беспокоила его боль другого рода. Она поселилась где-то в груди и не отпускала с того самого момента, как он вытащил безжизненное тело Зены из ледяной воды. Перед его глазами все еще стояла та сцена… тот ужас и отчаяние, которые проснулись в нем, когда он осознал, что потерял ее.

«Она была права, и я никогда не смогу понять смертных, — подумал он. — Возможно, мне пора прекратить эти идиотские попытки достучаться до ее сердца. Я должен сделать это… хотя бы ради того, чтобы она осталась жива».

Он услышал шорох травы и, подняв голову, заметил Зену, которая, прихрамывая, направлялась к нему. Она держалась правой рукой за бок, и это еще больше убедило Ареса в правильности его решения. Он даже в смертном обличии несет только разрушения и боль, особенно тем, кого любит.

Или думает, что любит.

Арес вздохнул. Что-то ускользало от него, что-то очень важное. Какая-то маленькая деталь, недостающее звено, которое могло бы все изменить между ним и прекрасной воительницей. Именно поэтому все его действия и слова не достигали цели.

Он смотрел на Зену, которая остановилась перед ним, а потом, к его величайшему изумлению, она нежно прикоснулась к его щеке, где красовался внушительного размера синяк.

— Ну и вид у нас обоих, — усмехнулась она, и тут же поморщилась, схватившись за бок.

— Да уж… быть смертным весьма болезненно… — Арес набрал в грудь воздух, чувствуя, что надо сказать это прямо сейчас, пока он еще полон решимости.

— Зена… я думаю, ты была права. Мы не можем быть вместе… я имею в виду, лучше всего для нас обоих быть как можно дальше друг от друга… И я намерен сделать именно это. Я уйду, Зена, и не буду больше докучать тебе с моими глупыми чувствами.

Зена выпрямилась, наблюдая за ним. Ее лицо было невозмутимо и, когда она заговорила, голос был ровным:

— И что же заставило тебя сделать подобные выводы?

— Наш вчерашний поединок… и то, что случилось во время него, — быстро ответил Арес, взъерошив волосы на голове. — Зена… каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь рядом с тобой, я подвергаю твою жизнь опасности. Будучи богом или смертным — не имеет значения. Вчера ты чуть не погибла по моей вине…

— И, тем не менее, я жива, — она улыбнулась и протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до ссадины на его брови, но Арес перехватил ее ладонь.

— Увы, не меня ты должна благодарить за это, — сказал он с горечью. — Ты права, я не человек, и никогда не смогу им стать. Я никогда не смогу стать тем, кто будет тебе по-настоящему близок. Тем, кто мог бы разделить с тобой все чувства. Потому что есть вещи, которых я не понимаю и вряд ли пойму.

Но одно я все же осознал. Я понял, что не смогу еще раз пройти через этот кошмар. Я не могу… и не хочу видеть твою смерть, Зена… Поэтому я ухожу.

Вместо ответа Зена наклонилась к нему и поцеловала. Это был медленный и нежный поцелуй.

Когда их губы разъединились, Арес с изумлением посмотрел на нее.

— Почему? — спросил он, наконец. — Значит ли это, что у меня больше шансов, чем я предполагал?

Она улыбнулась, покачав головой.

— Это вряд ли, — сказала она, облизнув губы. — Ты действительно приносишь мне только неприятности. Всегда пытался и будешь пытаться погубить меня. Намеренно или нет. Так что нам лучше держаться подальше друг от друга. Ради нашего общего блага.

— Тем не менее, ты поцеловала меня, — возразил он, продолжая держать ее за руку. — Значит, что-то все-таки изменилось… и у меня есть шанс… Быть может, став смертным, я смогу получить то, что было недоступно богу?

— Ты никогда не успокоишься, не так ли? Но ты прав, кое-что изменилось, — она кивнула, глядя ему в глаза. — Прежний Арес никогда бы не сказал мне то, что я только что услышала. Прежнему Богу Войны не были ведомы ни сострадание, ни самоотверженность… и вряд ли прежний Арес смог бы отказаться от своей любви, чтобы спасти жизнь той, кого он любит…

— Сострадание… самоотверженность… — Арес презрительно хмыкнул. — Вот уж не думал, что тебя могли привлечь именно эти качества.

— Но тот, кто не умеет сопереживать, не способен любить. Я рада, что в твоем случае не все так безнадежно.

Она провела рукой по его щеке и ушла.

Арес некоторое время сидел на валуне, покачивая головой. Потом хлопнул себя по колену и произнес:

— Кто бы мог подумать, что признание поражения может приблизить меня к победе?


End file.
